Komediantka/V
U Cabińskiego wszystkie dni, w których się grało, były ważne, ale tylko trzy dni zwykle nadzwyczajnymi: wigilia Bożego Narodzenia, pierwszy dzień świąt Wielkanocy i... imieniny żony przypadające w dniu 19 lipca, na św. Wincentego a Paulo. W te trzy dni dyrekcja teatru występowała z przyjęciami na wielką skalę. Cabiński–sknera znikał, a występował wtedy Cabiński gościnny po staroszlachecku i jakieś ukryte głęboko, dziedziczne komórki rozrzutności otwierały się wtedy. Występowano wspaniale, pojono nad miarę i nie żałowano na nic pieniędzy; a że tam później przez jaki miesiąc akonta były mniejsze, narzekania na pustki większe i częstsze odkładanie wypłat, to mało kto zauważył, ale co się bawiono, to bawiono, zwłaszcza w dniu imienin. Cabińskiej było Wincentyna na imię; dlaczego nazywał ją maż "Pepą", nikt tego się nie dowiadywał, bo aż tak dalece nikogo to nie obchodziło. Stosownie do zapowiedzi Topolskiego towarzystwo zebrało się na próbę punktualnie. Miano grać Męczennicę D'Ennery'ego, w której rolę tytułową, jedną z popisowych i najbardziej płaczliwych w swoim repertuarze, niezmiennie raz do roku grywała dyrektorowa. Grała ją rzeczywiście dobrze; wkładała w nią cały zapas łez i głosu i miała to głębokie zadowolenie, że porywała publiczność. Przedstawienie to imieninowe było zwykle benefisem prawdziwym dla wszelkiego rodzaju "krowient", bo umyślnie obsadzano zaledwie znośnymi siłami sztukę, żeby gra Pepy wyszła efektowniej. Cabińska poszła wprost na scenę nie rozmawiając z nikim i przez cały czas próby miała w twarzy wyraz głębokiego rozrzewnienia i przejęcia. Po skończeniu, kiedy towarzystwo całe ustawiło się wokoło, wystąpił Topolski naprzód. Cabińska skromnie spuściła oczy i udając zdziwienie – czekała. – "Pozwoli Sz. dyrektorowa, że imieniem kolegów i koleżanek złożę jej najserdeczniejsze życzenia w dniu imienin, życząc z głębi duszy, żeby Sz. dyrektorowa jeszcze bardzo długo była ozdobą sceny naszej, pociechą męża i dzieci. W uznaniu jej zasług artystycznych i z wdzięczności za jej koleżeństwo towarzystwo prosi cię, pani, abyś raczyła przyjąć ten skromny upominek serc życzliwych, słabe odwdzięczenie się tylko za twoją, pani, dobroć i serce." Zakończył podając jej otwarte pudełko, w którym był garnitur z szafirów kupiony ze składek ogólnych. Pocałował ją w rękę i usunął się na bok. Teraz zaczęli wszyscy podchodzić do niej z osobna; całowali ją w ręce, kobiety rzucały się jej na szyję z wynurzeniami przyjaźni i życzliwości. Władek, który najpierw odbył pańszczyznę całowania, odciągnął Topolskiego za kulisę. – Wypluj no pan, tylko prędko, bo się strujesz taką furą blagi. – Ale ona się nie struje. – Ba! szafiry kosztowały sto dwadzieścia rubli, za tyle pieniędzy może słuchać choćby cały tydzień. – Dziękuję, dziękuję z całego serca. Zawstydzacie mnie, państwo, bo nie wiem doprawdy, czym mogłam zasłużyć sobie na tyle życzliwości, na tyle pamięci – mówiła Cabińska wzruszonym głosem, bo istotnie szafiry były bardzo ładne. Dyrektor uśmiechał się, zacierał ręce i zapraszał wszystkich do siebie po spektaklu, serdeczniej, bo nie przypuszczał, że dadzą Pepie taki piękny prezent. Dyrektorowa była tak rozradowana, że ze szczególnym wyróżnieniem ucałowała Jankę, która, wiedziona sympatią, przyniosła jej prześliczny bukiet róż tłumacząc się, że do składki nie należała, bo jeszcze przed jej zaangażowaniem się zbieraną była. Cabińska nie puściła jej od siebie i zabrała ze sobą na obiad. – Ależ to bardzo dobrzy ludzie i kochają panią – powiedziała Janka przy stole. – Raz na rok to ich nie zrujnuje – odpowiedziała wesoło Cabińska. Wyszła z domu do cukierni, żeby nie przeszkadzać przygotowaniom, jakie robiono w do– mu do wieczornego przyjęcia. Odsiedziała tam swoje opowiadając Jance historię takich dni imieninowych z rozrzewnieniem, które jednak nie mogło przytłumić pewnej goryczy i niepokoju, że redaktor nie dał znaku życia, nie przysłał nawet biletu. Przedstawienie było dla niej owacją. Od publiczności dostała masę kwiatów, redaktor przysłał olbrzymi kosz kwiatów z bardzo ładną bransoletką. Porwało ją to. Skoro się tylko zjawił za kulisami, odciągnęła go w najciemniejszy głąb teatru i ucałowała ogniście. –––– Mieszkanie Cabińskich przedstawiało niezwykły widok. Dwa pierwsze pokoje urządzono zupełnie scenicznie i zastawiano meblami używanymi w teatrze. W pierwszym pokoju na olbrzymim dywanie, zaścielającym zupełnie brudną podłogę, stał puf w pośrodku z wachlarzową palmą; dwa lustra z marmurowymi konsolami stały w rogach. Ciężkie, z wiśniowego welwetu portiery wisiały u okien i drzwi. Klomb z wielkich fikusów i rododendronów pomiędzy oknami tworzył oazę pysznej zieloności uwydatniającej przepiękną linię torsu Venus Milońskiej z pożółkłego gipsu, stojącej na niskim udrapowanym purpurą postumencie. Fortepian w głębi, otoczony girlandą sztucznych kwiatów, dźwigał na sobie wysoką, złotą paterę, zarzuconą stosem biletów wizytowych. Cztery malutkie stoliczki, obstawione błękitnymi krzesełeczkami, rzucono bardzo umiejętnie w najjaśniej oświetlone miejsca. Poczerniałe i obite złocenia ram luster zręcznie zamaskowano czerwonym muślinem, artystycznie poprzepinanym kwiatami; poobdzierane obicia ukryto pod obrazami. Salon wyglądał doskonale i taką miał cechę wytworną i artystyczną, że Cabińska wróciwszy z teatru stanęła zdumiona i zawołała z entuzjazmem: – Przepyszna scena!... Jasiu, jesteś mistrzem i dostałbyś ogromne brawo za takie urządzenie. – Loboga!!... pięknie kiej na kumedii! – dodawała niania przechodząc po salonie na palcach. Cabiński uśmiechał się tylko; jego tapicerska przeszłość dostawała brawo. Drugi pokój, jeszcze większy, stanowiący w zwykłym czasie śmietnik po prostu, tak był zastawiony i zarzucony utensyliami scenicznymi, obecnie przemieniony na jadalnię, olśniewał restauracyjnym przepychem: białością obrusów, błyszczącymi platerami, bukietami kwiatów, masą zastawy stołowej i – szablonem. Cabińska zaledwie zdążyła się przebrać w paradną suknię liliową, przy której jej cera, przywiędła i zniszczona kosmetykami, nabrała młodzieńczego tonu i świeżości, a już towarzystwo zalewało pokoje. Panie przechodziły do pokoju Cabińskiej, trzeciego, sąsiadującego z buduarkiem, a mężczyźni zostawiali okrycia w kuchni, przedzielonej ścianą francuską, malowaną w stylu Ludwika XV i przyniesioną ze sceny. Wicek, w liberii teatralnej, w butach z żółtymi, tekturowymi sztylpami, w granatowym spencerku obszytym czerwonym sznurkiem i ozdobionym masą złotych guziczków, trochę za wielkim, pomagał się rozbierać aktorom sztywno i poważnie niby prawdziwy groom z angielskiej komedii; ale że jego łobuzerski temperament nie mógł długo wytrzymać w jednym nastroju, więc chwilami mrugał do aktorów i wykrzywiał się pociesznie. – To ze mnie małpę imieninową zrobił dyrektor, co?... rodzona matka by mnie nie poznała! Pewnie za te śliczności kolacji nie dostanę albo rozgrzeszenia! – szeptał ze śmiechem. – Gotowe!... zaczynać! – zawołał Władek do reżysera klasnąwszy w dłonie. – Za piękna scena do takiej nędznej farsy! – dopowiedział Glas wchodząc za nimi. – Pan wolałbyś knajpę na Zapiecku, bo tam brudno – rzucił Władek. – Każde bydlę przekłada najsłuszniej oborę nad salon – odezwał się zimno Stanisławski zdejmując poprzecierane mocno, nieśmiertelne, jak je nazywano, rękawiczki. – Nasz znany, ceniony i zasłużony ma dzisiaj stajenny humorek. – Nie!... tylko umie do każdego przemawiać językiem odpowiednim – wyręczył Stanisławskiego Władek, który z Glasem był zawsze na stopie wojennej. – Skończcie ten moralizujący dramat, a zacznijcie co z operetki, będzie weselej. Rozeszli się. Kobiety postrojone, uróżowane, piękne, zaczęły napełniać pokój jakąś sztywną i lodowatą atmosferą, siadały nieruchome, skrępowane czymś i nieśmiałe. Janka przyszła dosyć późno, bo miała daleko od hotelu i chciała się ubrać starannie. Witała się z wszystkimi, zdziwionym wzrokiem wodząc po twarzach i mieszkaniu, bo ją uderzył uroczysty wyraz panujący we wszystkim. Ubrana w kremową jedwabną suknię wpadającą w odcień heliotropu, z chabrami we włosach i u gorsu, wysoka, doskonale rozwinięta, ze swoją złotawą cerą przy rudawych włosach, wyglądała bardzo oryginalnie i bardzo ładnie. Miała w sobie wiele wdzięku i naturalnej dystynkcji, poruszała się swobodnie, jakby przywykła do salonów, gdy tymczasem reszta towarzyszek czuła się skrępowana wykwintem teatralnym salonu; chodziły, mówiły, uśmiechały się jak na scenie, w roli niezmiernie trudnej i wymagającej ciągłej przytomności; widać było, że ich niezmiernie krępuje dywan pod nogami, że z obawą siadają na jedwabnych krzesełkach; że się przesuwają tylko, obawiając się dotykać przedmiotów, że się czują tylko – komparsami. Przyjęcie było uroczyste: z winem roznoszonym przez garsonów restauracyjnych, z tacami ciast, z likierami krążącymi w pękatych butelkach. Krępowało to je do reszty. Nie umiały wykwintnie pić ani jeść; bały się poplamić sukien, mebli i – śmieszności, bo kilku mężczyzn, którym wcale nie imponował ten szyk, patrzyło się na nie, złośliwe rzucając uwagi. Majkowska, wspaniała dzisiaj po prostu, w jasnożółtej sukni, ubranej różami bordo, przy swoich czarnych, prawie granatowych włosach i śniadej, klasycznie pięknej twarzy wyglądała jak Veronesa; wzięła Jankę pod rękę i spacerowała z nią swobodnie po salonie rzucając dum– ne spojrzenia na otaczających. Za to jej matka, którą ktoś złośliwy posadził na maleńkim tabureciku, znosiła męki; miała w jednym ręku pełny kieliszek wina, w drugiej tartynkę i na kolanach ciastko. Wypiła wino i nie wiedziała, co zrobić z kieliszkiem. Spoglądała błagająco na córkę, czerwieniła się i wreszcie zapytała Zielińskiej siedzącej obok niej: – Moja paniusiu, co ja mam zrobić z tym kieliszkiem? – Postaw go pani pod krzesłem... Stara tak uczyniła. Zaczęły się z niej śmiać, więc go znowu podniosła i trzymała w ręku. Stara Niedzielska, matka Władka i właścicielka domu na Piwnej ulicy, zawsze bardzo honorowana przez Cabińskich, siedziała pod klombem z Kaczkowską i wodziła ustawicznie oczyma za synem. Mężczyźni w pokoju jadalnym szturmowali bufet tymczasem; humory się podnosiły razem z gwarem, przecinanym śmiechami albo dobitnym dowcipem Glasa. – Skąd ty masz ciągły humor?... – zapytał go Razowiec, aktor najchmurniejszy z towarzystwa, ale grywający wesołych szlagonów i pociesznych wujaszków. – To jest głośna tajemnica: nie martwię się i mam dobry żołądek. – Masz to, czego mnie właśnie brak... Wiesz, używałem tego środka, coś mi zalecił, i nic... już mi nic nie pomoże. Czuję, że nie przeżyję tej zimy z pewnością, bo jak mnie nie boli żołądek, to bok, to serce, to włazi mi ten straszny ból w kark lub łamie mi po prostu krzyż, jakby drągiem żelaznym. – Imaginacja! Pij no do mnie koniak... Nie myśl o chorobie, a będziesz zdrów. – Wy się śmiejecie!... a ja ci szczerze mówię, że po całych nocach spać już nie mogę, bo czuję, jak ta choroba rozrasta się we mnie, jakbym widział coś, co się wciska do każdej żyły, do każdej kości mojej i ssie mnie tak okropnie... tak okropnie!... Coraz słabszy już jestem; wczoraj ledwie mogłem skończyć rolę, tak mi brakło tchu... – Imaginacja, mówię ci! Pij no do mnie koniak! – Imaginacja! imaginacja! ale ta imaginacja mnie boli, zabija codziennie, ta imaginacja jest cierpieniem i skończy się śmiercią... słyszysz, śmiercią! – Lecz się wodą! albo każ sobie głowę ogolić, w żółty kaftan ubrać i odstawić na Bonifratry; tam cię z pewnością wyleczą. – Łatwo szydzić tym, co nigdy sami nie cierpieli. – Cierpiałem, jak Boga kocham, cierpiałem... Pij no do mnie koniak. Zjadłem raz "Pod Gwiazdą" taki kotlet, że leżałem po nim w łóżku przez tydzień i wiłem się jak piskorz z bólu. Usunęli się trochę w głąb, w sam koniec bufetu pod okno i rozmawiali ciągle. Jeden narzekał i skarżył się, drugi ciągle się śmiał, ale wkrótce nie było już nic słychać, tylko gorączkowy szept Razowca albo wesoły głos Glasa rzucający co chwila: – Pij no do mnie koniak! Topolski stał z Piesiem we drzwiach salonu. Pieś smutną i ładną twarz pochylił do niego, gryzł wolno butersznyt i ciągle obcierał usta kolorowym fularem. Jego wielkie, turkusowe oczy błądziły niespokojnie po nieruchomej, kanciastej twarzy Topolskiego, obojętnie zamkniętej na wszystko. – Sztuka dla sztuki!... Nie mów tak, to nieprawda... taka nie ma racji bytu na scenie... To jakbyś chciał sztukę sprowadzić do nędznej zabawki dla kilku niedołęgów, którym by taki sos mdły smakował; to jakbyś nie brał do tej sztuki impulsów z życia, chciał się z niego wyodrębnić, wyszedł z siebie – człowieka, członka jakiejś rasy i jakiejś społeczności. – Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Sztuka nie jest odbiciem łajdactw tej jakiejś rasy i tej jakiejś społeczności; nie jest trąbą, przez którą mogą krzyczeć rozmaite bałwany, że jest ciepło albo mokro, że im się jeść chce albo potańcować... – A czymże jest, człowieku, czymże?... – szeptał gorączkowo. – Jest światem osobnym i samym w sobie, poza wszystkim leżącym i tylko dla niewielu... – Nieprawda, to fałsz!... Sztuka nie jest poza wszystkim, ale ponad wszystkim... wyższym czymś, ale tym samym... jest streszczeniem wszystkiego, bo wszystko się zazębia, wszystko się łączy i wszystko powinno być jednym: dobrem i poznaniem. Sztuka to sama przyroda, tylko przyroda uświadomiona niejako. – Daj spokój!... co nam po tym wszystkim? I tak dosyć wcześnie spuszczą kurtynę i farsa życiowa się skończy! – powiedział Topolski jakimś szorstkim głosem, w którym zadrżały akcenta zniechęcenia. – Nie, nie!... Żyć to właśnie działać, to rozlewać po świecie talent, energię, uczucie... pomagać w czasie teraźniejszym pokoleniom przyszłym. – Deklamujesz, Piesiu! gdzież się podział twój stoicyzm, twoje zalecanie obojętności i poszukiwanie spokoju wewnętrznego, twój artystokratyzm ducha? – Gdzie?... poznałem, żem źle myślał, że nam nie wolno odsuwać się pogardliwie od życia i jego cierpień, że to jest egoizm tylko. Śmiej się, ale powiadam ci, że teraz znalazłem prawdę. – A jeżeli i to nie jest prawdą?... – To znajdę ją kiedyś... będę szukał i znajdę... – Prędzej znajdziesz śmierć albo szpital wariatów... – Nie przestrasza mnie to wcale. Cóż by było z wygranych bitew, gdyby żołnierze z obawy śmierci rozbiegli się przed walką na wszystkie strony świata, co?... – Moryś! – zawołała szeptem Majkowska uchylając portiery. Topolski pochylił się do niej, a ona szepnęła mu do ucha: – Kocham cię!... wiesz?... – i poszła dalej, rozmawiając z Janką. – ... Mnie to nie przestrasza, przynajmniej wiem, że żyję, mam cel... Nędze życia osobistego dotykają mnie tylko w połowie... – Głupstwo wszystko, marność! Cóż odkryli wszyscy ci mędrcy i badacze?... – Co ty mówisz, człowieku!... ależ światy odkryli, miliony rzeczy wprost dobroczynnych. Porównaj stan ludzkości przed wiekiem choćby – z dzisiejszym, a zobaczysz szalone różnice. – Nie widzę, aby było lepiej; jest nawet gorzej, bo jest więcej takich jak ty, co się męczą na próżno... ale dajmy temu pokój... mam ważniejsze rzeczy na myśli... Piesiu, czy mogę liczyć na ciebie, gdybym zakładał towarzystwo? – powiedział ciszej. – Zawsze. Wolę nawet mniejszą gażę, byle być z ludźmi. Od sezonu? – Jeszcze z pewnością nie wiem. Powiem ci za parę tygodni... tylko tajemnica... pamiętaj. – Bądź pewnym. Forszus tylko dać mi musisz, bo mam długi. Szeptali dalej po cichu, spiskując; aby nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi, maskowali rozmowę swoją częstymi i głośnymi wybuchami śmiechu. Po całym salonie potworzyły się grupy rozmawiających. Cabiński biegał bezustannie, zapraszał do picia, sam nalewał, całował się z wszystkimi. Pepa siedziała w salonie z redaktorem i z Kotlickim, jednym ze stałych protektorów ogródka. Rozmawiała o czymś żywo i wesoło, bo redaktor wybuchał co chwila dyskretnym śmiechem, a Kotlicki swoją długą, gniadą, prawdziwie końską twarz krzywił w uśmiechu i obciągał poły długiego surduta. Wiedziano tylko o nim, że jest bogatym i znudzonym. Kotlicki słuchał dosyć cierpliwie, wreszcie zapytał jakimś drewnianym, bez dźwięku głosem nachylając się do Cabińskiej: – Kiedyż kulminacyjny akt sztuki dzisiejszej, kolacja? – Zaraz... czekamy tylko na właścicielkę domu. – Pewnie za kwartał komorne nie zapłacone, kiedy macie dla niej tyle względów – szepnął drwiąco i swobodnie. – Pan zawsze i wszędzie widzi tylko najgorsze rzeczy! – powiedziała uderzając go jakimś kwiatem. – Dzisiaj widzę tylko, że dyrektorowa jesteś zachwycającą, że Majkowska ma minę lwicy, że ta, co z nią chodzi... ale któż to taki?... – Świeżo angażowana chórzystka. – Otóż, że ta adeptka kunsztu dramatycznego jest śliczna przez swoją oryginalność i jedna ma dystynkcji więcej niż wszystkie razem, że Mimi podobna jest dzisiaj do bułki świeżo upieczonej, taka biała, okrągła i zarumieniona; że Rosińska ma twarz czarnego pudla, który wpadł do skrzyni z mąką i jeszcze się z niej dobrze nie otrząsnął, a ta jej Zosia wygląda na charciczkę świeżo umytą i wygładzoną... Kaczkowska ma wygląd patelni z roztopionym masłem... Piesiowa, jak kwoczka, która szuka pogubionych kurcząt... Brzezińska, jak długie C zadumana, a Glasowa niby cielę w tęczy; skąd ona u licha tyle barw wsadziła na siebie? – Jesteś pan nieubłaganym szydercą! – Wolno mnie dyrektorowej ubłagać: przyśpieszyć kolację... Zamilkł. Dyrektorowa opowiadała ze szczegółami o nowej hecy, jaką Majkowska urządziła Topolskiemu. Kotlicki słuchając tego marszczył się niecierpliwie, bo nie lubił plotek i bliżej żył z Topolskim. – Szkoda, że nie ma prawa zmuszania was, panie, do przekłuwania zamiast uszów – języków; byłoby to wielce dobroczynne prawo dla świata – powiedział złośliwie, zakrywając się obłokiem dymu i obserwując Jankę spacerującą wciąż z Majkowską. Obie były rozpromienione, bo obie czuły się zadowolone z tego, że wszyscy patrzą na nie. Janka miała jakiś wyraz wesela w dużych oczach, a karminowe jej usta śmiały się z taką swobodą i wdziękiem odsłaniając pyszne zęby, że Kotlicki mrużył oczy z zadowolenia. Pochyliła głowę naiwnie i tak prosto patrzyła w Majkowską, że widać było dość wyraźnie ton nieufnej ciekawości w jej twarzy. Czasami tylko przemykał się jakiś wyraz twardy i zacięty w kątach ust i w spojrzeniu; wtedy palce jej bezwiednie i nerwowo miażdżyły główki chabrów u gorsu przypiętych. Przechodziło to błyskawicznie, ale nie uchodziło uwagi Kotlickiego. Władek rozmawiał coś dłużej ze swoją matką i także śledził wzrokiem Jankę. Imponowała mu swoją powierzchownością kobiety z towarzystwa. Spotkał się ze spojrzeniem Kotlickiego i odwrócił głowę, zmieszany nieco. Majkowska tymczasem opowiadała rozmaite epizody swojego artystycznego życia, bardzo swobodne i bardzo cyniczne. Podkreślała je czasami ostrym śmiechem histeryczki tak wymownie, że Janka uczuwała niechęć, i wtedy to przelatywał przez jej twarz, niezmiernie ruchliwą, ów twardy cień. Przyłączyła się do nich Zosia Rosińska, czternastoletni podlotek, typ aktorskiego dziecka, o chudym i długim pyszczku charciczki, sinawej cerze i wielkich oczach Madonny. Krótkie, zafryzowane włosy trzęsły się jej za każdym ruchem głowy, a cieniutkie, wąskie usta wprost gryzły wyrazem złośliwości, kiedy opowiadała coś żywo Majkowskiej. – Zosia! – zawołała energicznie Rosińska. Zosia odeszła i usiadła obok matki, chmurna i zła. – Mówię ci ciągle, żadnych stosunków z Majkowską! – szeptała Rosińska poprawiając z taką pieszczotliwością loki na głowie córki, że ta aż syknęła z bólu i odpowiedziała cicho: – Niech mi mama głowy nie zawraca!... Nudzi mnie mama tylko!... Ja lubię pannę Melę, bo nie jest takie czupiradło jak inne – szczebiotała złośliwie i uśmiechała się z naiwnością dziecięcą do Niedzielskiej patrzącej na nią. – Czekaj, rozmówimy się w domu! – powiedziała jeszcze ciszej matka. – Dobrze, dobrze... zobaczymy, mamusiu! Rosińska zwróciła się do Stanisławskiego, który nic nie pijąc siedział obok niej przez cały czas i rozmawiał. Zaczęła robić uwagi o Majkowskiej, z którą zawsze była na stopie wojennej, bo miały prawie jeden repertuar, a do tego Majkowska miała talent, młodość i piękność, więc Rosińską powoli odsuwano od ról ważniejszych. Gryzła się tym strasznie i robiła o to skandaliczne awantury, bo zazdrość i upokorzenie paliły ją niby ogniem. Znosiła nieopisane męki aktorki, której zaczynało brakować sił, głosu i warunków scenicznych, i kobiety starzejącej się, którą porzucano jak sprzęt już nieużyteczny – dla innej, młodszej, zdolniejszej i piękniejszej. Nienawidziła wszystkich młodych kobiet, bo w każdej przeczuwała rywalkę, złodziejkę wydzierającą jej role i publiczność. Ach! ileż razy ona płakała łzami niewypowiedzianego bólu, kiedy w roli, w której kiedyś robiła furorę, schodziła teraz bez brawa ze sceny!... ile ją nocy bezsennych i gorzkich łez kosztowały powodzenia Majkowskiej – tego nikt nie wiedział. W ostatnich czasach zbliżyła się do Stanisławskiego, bo odczuwała, że coś podobnego i w nim się dzieje; nie mówił jej tego, nie skarżył się nigdy, ale teraz, kiedy pochylił ku niej swoją chudą, żółtą twarz, pociętą drobniutkimi jak włosy zmarszczkami, w której żółtawe oczy płonęły ponuro; kiedy zobaczyła w nich jakiś okropny, męczący niepokój, jakąś myśl szalenie trapiącą i trzymaną w głębi i ten wyraz ust sinawych, gorzki, smutny i bezbrzeżnie znękany, była prawie pewną przypuszczenia. – Nie tylko Majkowska... widzisz przecież, jak oni wszyscy grają!... co to jest ten ich teatr!... – Czyś pan uważał jak Cabińska grała dzisiaj? – Czy uważałem?... ja to codziennie widzę, ja to dawno wiem, czym oni są... dawno!... Cóż to jest sam Cabiński?... błazen, linoskok, któremu za moich czasów nie dano by grać lokaja!... A Władek! to artysta, co?... Bydlę, które ze sceny robi dom publiczny!... on grywa tylko dla swoich kochanek! Jego panowie są szewcami i fryzjerami, a jego fryzjerzy i szewcy są... andrusami znad Wisły... Cóż oni wprowadzają na scenę?... Łobuzerię, ulicę, szwargot, błoto... A Glas co to jest? Pijaczyna w życiu, to mniejsza, ale nie wolno prawdziwemu artyście włóczyć się z najwstrętniejszą hołotą po szynkach; nie wolno artyście wprowadzać na scenę czkawek pijackich ani ordynarnego brutalstwa... Zobacz w Majstrze i czeladniku Żółkowskiego; to typ, skończony typ pijaka, wzięty szeroko i klasycznie, jest tam i gest, i poza, i mimika, i jest szlachetność... Cóż Glas z tej roli robi?... robi brudnego, wstrętnego, zapijaczonego szewca najlichszego gatunku. To sztuka!... A Pieś?... Pieś także nie lepszy, choć ma markę dobrego artysty... ale to nędza, wieczna partanina; ma humor na scenie taki, jaki mają psy, kiedy się gryzą, ale nie ludzki i nie szlachecki... i nie nasz!... Zamilkł na chwilę i przetarł sobie oczy długą, chudą ręką o węzłowatych, cienkich palcach. – A Krzykiewicz?... a Wawrzek?... a Razowiec?... to artyści, co?... Artyści!... Pamiętasz Kalicińskiego?... to był artysta!... starego Krzesińskiego, Stobińskiego Felka, Chełchowskiego?... to mury łamać takimi artystami!... Czymże są ci nasi przy nich?... – pytał, nienawistnym wzrokiem wodząc po zgromadzonych – czymże jest ta banda szewców, krawców, tapicerów, fryzjerów... komedianci, hecarze, błazny!... Tfu! na psa schodzi sztuka! Jeszcze za parę lat, kiedy my zejdziemy w dół, zrobią ze sceny szynk, cyrk albo lamus publiczny. Znowu zamilkł, bo dusiła go nienawiść bezsilna i gniew. – Słyszysz?... oni mnie dają półarkuszowe role: starych dziadów, starych niedołęgów, mnie! słyszysz? mnie, com przez czterdzieści lat trzymał cały klasyczny repertuar... mnie! O! a! – syczał cicho, drąc sobie paznogciami ręce z bólu dzikiego. – Topolski!... Topolski jeden ma talent, ale co z nim robi?... Zbój jeden, Syngalez, co dostaje epilepsji na scenie, co gotów byłby nawet postawić na scenie oborę, jeżeli tego zechcą ci ich nowi autorowie... Nazywają to realizmem, a to jest tylko świństwem i łajdactwem! – A kobiety?... zapominasz pan o kobietach!... Kto to grywa amantki i bohaterki?... kto jest w chórach?... szwaczki, kelnerki, ostatnie... co sobie zrobiły z teatru parawan do nierządu. Ale to nic... potrzeba tego dyrektorom; co ich obchodzi, że nie mają talentu, inteligencji, urody!... i grają, grają pierwszorzędne role; grywają bohaterki, a wyglądają jak pokojówki albo jak takie, co się włóczą po ulicach!... Byle handel szedł, byle pełno było w kasie, o to im idzie! – mówiła prędko i fala krwi zalała jej twarz, że poczerwieniała pomimo grubej warstwy pudru i bielidła. Umilkli oboje, bo im złość, nienawiść, ból skręcały i żarły wnętrzności. Nie byli w stanie znieść tego i zrozumieć, i zgodzić się z tym, że ich czas przechodził, że wypierali ich nowi ludzie i nowe pojęcia; że sam ich wiek obezwładniał w tej walce ponurej i zaciętej, toczącej się bez słów i ciągle. Czepiali się ostatnich skrawków jak topielcy. Krzyczeli na morze, że wieczny i nieustanny przypływ fal kształtował coraz inaczej brzegi. Czuli z niewypowiedzianą rozpaczą niemoc swoją, ubytek sił, zapadanie się w mroki niepamięci... Inspicjent, który kiedyś był znanym bohaterem kilku teatrów, stara Mirowska, trzymana już teraz z łaski, przez wzgląd na jej wiek i świetną przeszłość – dopełniali obozu niedobitków starej gwardii aktorskiej, walczącej w innych czasach, w czasach najświetniejszego rozkwitu sztuki aktorskiej – no, i patrzącej na teraźniejszość sępim okiem... Byli pod pomostem tonącego okrętu, więc nawet ich rozpaczliwych krzyków nikt nie słyszał. Kotlicki kiwnął na Władka i zrobił mu miejsce obok siebie. Władek przechodząc obrzucił Jankę ognistym wzrokiem i usiadł trąc kolano, które mu dolegało, ilekroć siedział dłużej. – Reumatyzm już jest, co?... a sława i pieniądze jeszcze daleko!... – zaczął drwiąco Kotlicki. – I!... diabli mi po sławie!... pieniądze to chciałbym mieć... – Myślisz, że jeszcze kiedy mieć je będziesz?... – Będę... wierzę w to głęboko. Chwilami zdaje mi się, jakbym je już czuł u siebie w kieszeni. – Prawda, przecież matka ma dom. – I... dzieci sześcioro i długów po kominy!... To nie to!... Ja je widzę gdzie indziej... – Tymczasem, wedle starego zwyczaju, pożyczasz, gdzie się da, co?... – drwił dalej Kotlicki. – Tobie przecież oddam, i to w tym miesiącu, z pewnością. – Poczekam nawet do komety z tysiąc ośmset dwunastego roku; będzie przechodzić w roku... – Nie kpij... Ty jesteś okropny po prostu z drwinami swoimi. Kijem nie zrobiłbyś tyle ludziom krzywdy, co im robisz drwinami i cynizmem swoim. – To moja broń! – odrzekł Kotlicki ściągając brwi. – Ożenię, się może niedługo, to wszystkie długi spłacę... Kotlicki gwałtownie się odwrócił, zajrzał mu w oczy i zaczął się śmiać swoim cichym, rżącym głosem, przekrzywiając pociesznie twarz. – To jest blaga wprost genialna jako pomysł; na nią możesz nawet naciągnąć jeszcze nie tylko swoje siostry, ale i swoją matkę; opatentuj ten pomysł i wyzyskaj... – Na serio myślę się ożenić... mam już coś upatrzonego: kamienica na Krzywym Kole... panna lat dwudziestu, blondyneczka jasna, pulchniutka, zgrabna, rezolutna... Jeśli mi matka pomoże, to się ożenię jeszcze przed końcem sezonu. – A teatr?... – Założę towarzystwo... zrobię taką konkurencję wszystkim dyrektorom, że ich diabli wezmą!... Kotlicki śmiał się znowu. – Matka twoja jest za rozsądna, i jestem pewny, że się nie da nabrać, mój piękny!... Co ty tak strzelasz oczami za tą kremową, hę?... – O, to kokosowa niewiasta, bardzo piękna!... – Tak, ale na taki kokos masz zęby trochę za słabe. Nie zgryziesz, a ząb stracić można... – A wiesz, jak dzicy robią?... kiedy nie ma pod ręką noża albo kamienia, rozpalają ognisko, kładą kokos w ogień i pod działaniem ciepła sam się otwiera... – A jak nie ma ognia, to co?... Nie odpowiadasz, mój sprytny?... To odchodzą pocieszywszy się patrzeniem i myślą, że inni dadzą im radę... Przerwało im rozmowę wejście właścicielki domu. Zrobił się rumor. Cabińska wyszła naprzeciwko niej z wyciągniętą ręką, z miną rozjaśnionego majestatu. Właścicielka podnosiła do oczów binokle w złotej oprawie i spoglądała z wysoka na wszystkich. – Bardzo mi przyjemnie!... bardzo mi miło!... – powtarzała z mdłym uśmiechem, wyciągając łaskawie rękę do przedstawianych sobie przez Cabińską osób. Robiła minę wielkiej damy, chłodnej, wyniosłej i obojętnej, a żarła ją już od rana ciekawość zobaczenia bliżej tych kobiet, tak głośnych, o których życiu słuchała z oburzeniem niepokojącym kobiety wychowanej i przebywającej w innym świecie. Cabiński przybiegł do niej uśmiechnięty, z winem i ciastkami, ale Pepa prosiła już wszystkich do kolacji. Właścicielka usprawiedliwiała się ze spóźnienia, ale głos jej cienki ginął we wrzawie kilkudziesięciu osób siadających do stołu. Usiadła na honorowym miejscu, obok Pepy, Majkowskiej i redaktora; Kotlicki usiadł na końcu stołu obok Janki, a Władek przybiegł i wsunął się pomiędzy Jankę a Zielińską. Wszyscy się lokowali, jak mogli. Krzykiewicz tylko, człowieczek mały, grywający czarne charaktery, z kwadratowym podbródkiem i spiczastą brodą, został poza obrębem stołu i grał rolę wicegospodarza. Co chwila widać było jego żółciową, jakby posklejaną z kawałków, twarz coraz w innej stronie pokoju. Janka spoglądała po twarzach, powoli nabierających życia; milczenie i sztywność rozwiązywały się, oczy zaczęły świecić i połyskiwać. Srebrne kandelabry, bukiety, koszyki do owoców, butelki – wszystko to tworzyło niby sieć, przez którą czerwieniły się coraz wyraźniej twarze towarzystwa. Po pierwszych daniach i wódkach zaczynała się zrywać wesołość, rozlegał się już miejscami śmiech lub dowcip wypowiedziany po cichu. Po toaście, wygłoszonym przez redaktora na cześć solenizantki, gwar buchnął jak potok i z siłą niepowstrzymaną zalał cały pokój. Zaczęli wszyscy naraz mówić, śmiać się i dowcipkować. Upojenie zaczęło przysłaniać różową mgłą wesołości mózgi i przędło radość w sercach. W połowie kolacji zabrzmiał gwałtownie szarpnięty dzwonek w przedpokoju. – Kto to może być? – zapytała Cabińska przeglądając wszystkich. Nikogo nie brakowało. – Nianiu! niech niania idzie otworzyć. Niania uwijała się około bocznego stolika, gdzie jadły dzieci; poszła zaraz i otworzywszy wróciła. – Któż tam przyszedł?... – A nikt, ino ten żółtek niechrzczony! – powiedziała pogardliwie. Najbliżsi wybuchnęli śmiechem na to określenie. – A prawda, brak Golda!... kochanego i nieocenionego Golda! Gold wszedł i kłaniał się towarzystwu skubiąc rzadką, żółtą brodę. – Jak się masz, niechrzczony! – Po szabasie już jesteś?... – Hej, Żyd! chodź no tutaj, jest dla ciebie koszerne miejsce. – Kasjerze!... perło kasjerów, chodź do nas!... – Fundamencie towarzystwa! Kasjer wciąż się kłaniał i witał ze wszystkimi nie zważając na grad złośliwych docinków. – Pani dyrektorowa mi daruje, że się spóźniłem, ale to moja rodzina mieszka na Szmulowiźnie, musiałem istotnie siedzieć z nimi do końca święta. – No i kugiel, i szabasówka tak ci smakowały, żeś się nie spieszył na katolicką kolację... – Siadaj pan. Jeżeli jeść pan nie chcesz, to pić ci przecież wolno – zapraszał Cabiński robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie. Gold ulokował się ostrożnie, uśmiechając się do wszystkich, gdy tymczasem drwiny coraz złośliwsze i pogardliwe spojrzenia leciały gradem na jego kędzierzawą, semicką głowę. Nie zważał na to i zabrał się do jedzenia. Był klasycznie wytrzymałym na ataki podobne i obelgi, których mu nigdy nie szczędzono, mszcząc się za jego łajdactwa i lichwę. Kiedy trochę zapomniano o nim, zabrał głos. – Przyniosłem najświeższą wiadomość, bo widzę, że jeszcze nikt nie wie... Wyjął gazetę z bocznej kieszeni i czytał głośno: – "Panna Śniłowska, znana i utalentowana artystka scen prowincjonalnych, grywająca pod pseudonimem «Nicolety», uzyskała pozwolenie na debiuty w teatrze warszawskim. Artystka wystąpi po raz pierwszy w nadchodzący wtorek w Odecie Sardou. Mamy nadzieję, że dyrekcja angażując p. Ś. zrobi bardzo cenny nabytek dla sceny." Schował gazetę i spokojnie jadł dalej. Towarzystwo osłupiało na razie, usłyszawszy tak dziwną wiadomość. – Nicoleta na warszawskiej scenie!... Nicoleta debiutuje!... Nicoleta?!... – szeptali przyciszonymi głosami, zdziwieni, dotknięci i poruszeni do żywego usłyszaną przed chwilą wieścią. Wszyscy zaczęli spoglądać na Majkowską i Pepę, ale obie milczały. Majkowska miała wyraz twarzy pogardliwy, a Pepa nie mogąc ukryć złości wewnętrznej szarpała bezmyślnie koronki u rękawów... – Pewnie błogosławi teraz tę hecę, przez którą od nas wyleciała; to jej pomogło – powiedział ktoś. – Albo talent!... – dorzucił umyślnie Kotlicki. – Talent?... – zawołała Cabińska. – Nicoleta i talent!... ha! ha! ha!... Ależ ona pokojówki grać u nas nie mogła! – Ale w warszawskim teatrze będzie grywać drugie role. – Warszawski teatr! warszawski teatr to jeszcze gorsza szopka! – zawołał Glas. – Ho! ho! wielki cymes teatr warszawski i tamci ich aktorzy!... wielka mi rzecz!... Powiedzcie to tym, co nie znają go dobrze!... – krzyczał rozczerwieniony Krzykiewicz nalewając wina właścicielce domu. – Płaćcie nam tylko takie gaże, a zobaczycie, czym jesteśmy! – Prawda. Pieś ma rację... Kto może myśleć tylko o sztuce, jeżeli mu ciągle brak na życie, na komorne, jeżeli codziennie musi żreć się z nędzą, czy to usposabia do dobrej gry?... – Fałsz! To by znaczyło, że można zrobić artystą pierwszego lepszego pastucha, któremu tylko da się jeść! – zawołał przez stół Stanisławski. – Bieda to ogień, co spala drzewo, puch i wszelkie śmiecie, ale metal szlachetny wychodzi z niego jeszcze czystszym – mówił prędko Topolski. – Gadanie!... Wychodzi nie czystszym, tylko bardziej okopconym i potem rdza zjada go jeszcze prędzej... Butelka nie dlatego jest coś warta, że w niej mógł być najwspanialszy tokaj, tylko dlatego, że tam jest w niej pełno sznapsa, psia twarz... – bełkotał niewyraźnie Glas. – Warszawski teatr! Boże kochany! przecież tam oprócz dwóch, trzech osób to nędza sa– ma, której nikt nie chciał już na prowincji!... – Tak, tak, psia twarz! aktorzy, co nie potrafią zagrać nowej sztuki w dwa dni, o jednej próbie, co najmarniejszej operetki nie ugryzą!... Niech ich kaczusie zdziobią, psia twarz!... jak mówi nasz kochany Cabiński. Panowie, proszę o głos! – wołał pijany zupełnie Glas chcąc się unieść z krzesełka. – Niechby nas tak prasa wzięła w opiekę, niechby do nas robiła codzienną nagonkę publiczności, niechby o nas codziennie pół szpalt zapisywała!... – No, to cóż?... i tak zostałbyś tylko Wawrzeckim! – Tak, ale przyszłaby publiczność i zobaczyła, że ten Wawrzecki nie jest wcale gorszym, a może nawet lepszym od tych patentowanych znakomitości. – Psia twarz, panowie, proszę o głos! – szeptał Glas, na próżno starając się oderwać od krzesełka i utrzymać na nogach. – Publiczność!... publiczność to stado baranów: tam leci, gdzie chcą owcarze. – Nie mów tak, Topolski... – Nie sprzeczaj się, Kotlicki! Ja ci powiem, że publiczność jest głupia, ale i ci jej pastuchy jeszcze głupsi!... A to, na co chcecie, żeby chodziła podziwiać, przecież to nie ma sensu! Teatr obecny, czy to będzie Cabińskiego, czy warszawski albo "Komedii Francuskiej" – jest szopką, teatrem marionetek, zabawką dla dzieci albo dla tłumu! – mówił przez stół Topolski do Kotlickiego uśmiechającego się ironicznie. – Jakiegoż ty chcesz teatru, co?... – Psia twarz, panowie, proszę o głos! – mruczał już prawie niedosłyszalnie Glas, opierając się ciężko na stole i mętnym wzrokiem patrząc w świece. – Glas, idź spać, bo jesteś pijany! – powiedział mu ostro Topolski. – Ja jestem pijany?... psia twarz, proszę o głos... ja jestem pijany?!... – mruczał rozczerwieniony Glas. Podnosiły się głosy coraz namiętniejsze przeciwko teatrowi warszawskiemu. Zapanował gwar nieopisany. Ale czuć było we wszystkich głosach protestu, drwin, wyrzekań się, w spojrzeniach, rozpłomienionych winem i wódką, w twarzach nagle poruszonych, że ten teatr, nienawidzony tylko pozornie, tkwi głęboko w każdej czaszce i w każdym sercu tli się ciągle pragnienie dostania się do niego, że panuje nad ich duszami niby majak Ziemi Obiecanej. Pito coraz bardziej i przesiadano się, gdzie komu było wygodniej. Władek usadowił się pomiędzy Majkowską a właścicielką domu i z tą ostatnią puścił się we flirt. Mimi, podochocona i rozbawiona, podeszła do Kaczkowskiej, z którą już przez stół zamieniała spojrzenia i pojedyncze, bardzo życzliwe słowa. Siedziały teraz obok siebie trzymając się wpół i całując się co chwila z serdecznością przyjaciółek. Janka, która tylko krótkimi zdaniami odpowiadała Kotlickiemu, bo z największą uwagą patrzyła i słuchała rozmów, zobaczywszy Mimi w takiej serdecznej komitywie z Kaczkowską, spojrzała zdumionym i pytającym wzrokiem na Kotlickiego. – Dziwi panią, że się całują?... – powiedział. – Onegdaj tak strasznie się pogniewały, że myślałam, iż pomiędzy nimi niemożebną jest zgoda... – E... to była sobie tylko taka komedia, zagrana nieźle w chwilowym usposobieniu... – Komedia?... Proszę pana, a ja myślałam, że... – Że się pobiją, bo przecież i to się trafia za kulisami pomiędzy najpierwszymi i najserdeczniejszymi. Z jakiej planety, u Boga, spadła pani do teatru, że się pani dziwi ludziom i komedianctwu?... – Przybyłam ze wsi, gdzie się nie słyszy nic prawie o artystach, tylko o teatrze samym – odpowiedziała po prostu. – A! to przepraszam... Teraz rozumiem zdumienie i pozwolę sobie objaśnić panią, że te wszystkie kłótnie, hałasy, intrygi, zazdrości, bójki nawet to tylko nerwy, nerwy i nerwy! które wszystkim grają jak fortepian rozklekotany za najmniejszym dotknięciem. Łzy są chwilowe, gniewy chwilowe, nienawiści chwilowe, a miłości co najwyżej tygodniowe. Jest to komedia życia rozdenerwowanych, grana stokroć lepiej niż ta sceniczna, bo instynktowo. Pozwolę sobie określić tak: że wszystkie kobiety w teatrze to historyczki, a mężczyźni, mniejsi lub więksi – neurastenicy. Tutaj, pani, jest wszystko, tylko nie ma ludzi – szepnął ciszej, pokazując spojrzeniem po wszystkich. – Pani dawno w teatrze?... – Pierwszy miesiąc. – To nic dziwnego, że jeszcze wszystko panią dziwi, zdumiewa, irytuje; że wiele rzeczy, widzianych tutaj, oburza panią i może nawet przejmuje wstrętem; ale jutro, za miesiąc, za cztery najdalej już pani nie zobaczy nic dziwnego; wszystko się wtedy wyda zwykłym i naturalnym. – Czyli że zostanę taką samą histeryczką – podchwyciła wesoło. – Tak. Słowo pani daję, że z całą szczerością mówię: tak! Pani sądzi, że w tym świecie można bezkarnie istnieć i nie stać się tym, czym wszyscy?... – jest to konieczność naturalna. Może to rozszerzymy nieco, żeby się lepiej przekonać, dobrze?... – Z przyjemnością słucham i nic już nie mówię. – Na wsi się pani chowała, więc musi pani znać lasy... Otóż, proszę, niech sobie pani przypomni dobrze drwali: czy nie mają oni w sobie coś z tego lasu, który ciągle rąbią, bywają sztywni tak samo, robią się mocni, ponurzy i obojętni. Po paru latach przebywania w lesie mają już nie tylko w konturach, ale i w spojrzeniu tę twardość drzewa i cichą melancholię wegetacji... A rzeźnik?... człowiek, który ciągle zabija, ciągle oddycha świeżym mięsem i krwią dymiącą, nie ma później tych samych cech, co i pomordowane przez niego bydlęta?... ma, i powiem, że jest sam bydlęciem. A chłopi?... zna pani dobrze wieś?... Janka skinęła głową potwierdzająco i słuchała. – Niech pani sobie uprzytomni pola zielone na wiosnę, złotawe latem, szaro–rdzawe, omotane posępnością – jesienią; białe, twarde, dzikie pustką – zimą; niech teraz pani patrzy, jakim jest chłop od urodzenia aż do śmierci. Mówimy o przeciętnych, normalnych chłopach. Chłopak – to będzie dziki, rozkiełznany źrebiec, to będzie siła przyrody wiosennej. Chłop w rozwoju – to lato, to mocarz fizyczny, twardy jak ziemia spieczona słońcem lipcowym, szary jak jego ugory i pastwiska, powolny jak dojrzewanie zbóż... Jesieni zupełnie odpowiada starość chłopska, ta rozpaczliwa, brzydka starość, co ma oczy wyblakłe, cerę ziemistą jak podorówki, brak jej sił, w łachmanach – jak ziemia, z której już wydarto większość płodów, że tylko gdzieniegdzie żółcą się poschłe łodygi pól kartoflanych; wylęga się pod przyzbami, nie myśli, nie czeka, nie raduje się... on już z wolna powraca do ziemi, co sama głuchnie po zbiorach i w bladym słońcu jesieni stoi cicha, zadumana i senna... Później przychodzi zima; chłop się kładzie w białej trumnie, nowych butach i czystej koszuli do tej ziemi, która się pewnego poranku tak samo wyświąteczniła śniegiem i zasnęła, a której życiem on żył, którą bezwiednie i dziko kochał i razem z nią umiera, tak samo zimny i twardy jak te zagony ścięte mrozem, co go żywiły. Pani! to nie jest człowiek taki jak my, on się nie oderwał od ziemi i ma jej wszystkie cechy nie przekształcone, i ziemia go urobiła na swoją modłę... Zamyślił się na chwilę, a potem mówił w dalszym ciągu: – A pani nie chciałabyś być histeryczką i zostać w teatrze, i grać, i być aktorką... to niemożliwe! To życie wśród mar, to codzienne odtwarzanie coraz innych ludzi, uczuć i myśli na tej ruchomej powierzchni wrażeń, wśród sztucznych podniet, otoczeń, zachwytów, bólów, uniesień i miłości, zbrodni i poświęceń – to musi przekształcić każdego człowieka, zburzyć jego dawną osobowość, przekuć, a raczej tak rozmiękczyć duszę, że na niej wszystko się odciśnie. Musisz pani być kameleonem: na scenie – dla sztuki, w życiu potem – z konieczności, bo inną być nie potrafisz... Artyzm to ta szalona ruchliwość wrażliwości mózgowej i czuciowej, co wszystko wchłania i rozlewa się na wszystko, i dąży przede wszystkim do tego, żeby swoje ja zatracić. Gdzież tutaj miejsce – bo mówię o aktorach – na indywidualizm życiowy, na świadomość ogólniejszą i jaką bądź równowagę, gdy się pomieszają wszystkie stany scenicznych nastrojów z własnymi tak ściśle, że się nie wie, gdzie się zaczyna moje własne ja, a gdzie komediowe, artystyczne, to jest: wyobrażeniowe?... Ludzie ci też żyją resztkami rozprzężonej jaźni, są jakby własnymi cieniami... – Czyli, mówiąc po prostu, trzeba zwyrodnieć, aby móc zostać artystą – odpowiedziała Janka. – Tak, bez entuzjazmu nie ma sztuki; bez pewnego zapamiętania się nie ma artysty!... Ale po co ja to mówię pani?... Temu, kto się wybiera w daleką drogę, nie powinno się naprzód pokazywać wszystkich niebezpieczeństw, bo przez to może nie dojść... – Ja sądzę, że świadomość tych niebezpieczeństw dodaje siły. – Nigdy. Osłabia... tak, rozumowanie osłabia wolę. Patrzeć od razu na wszystko to tyle, co nie widzieć nic i stanąć w połowie drogi, i rozglądać się bezradnie... Najlepiej jest nic nie wiedzieć, tylko mieć siły i iść naprzód... – Można się przez to nie obliczyć z siłami i paść w pół drogi... – To i cóż?... inni, drudzy dojdą z pewnością i przekonają się, że nie warto było iść... że nie warto dążyć do niczego, że nie warto ani jednego wysiłku ponieść, ani jednej łzy wylać, ani jednej przykrości znieść... bo wszystko urojenie i urojenie... – Boję się zrozumieć... – szepnęła Janka. – Lepiej, abyś pani nie zrozumiała, abyś nigdy nie pytała, po co i dlaczego?... Lepiej jest być bydlęciem niż człowiekiem, niech mi pani wierzy... Zamilkli. Jance zimno się zrobiło i przykro; myślała nad jego ostatnimi słowami – i ten dawny, jeszcze z Bukowca strach przed czymś nieznanym przejmował ją, ale starała się go pozbyć i – zapatrzona w szeregi świec – leciała w jakąś dal ogromną, pełną ciszy i szczęścia... Kotlicki oparł się jedną ręką o stół i zapatrzył się w kryształowe karafki z arakiem. Nalewał sobie kieliszek po kieliszku, pił i zadumywał się w nudzie, co go ściskała jakimś bólem tępym i niespokojnością... Znudziła go rozmowa z Janką – opowiadał, ale był zły na siebie, że tak wiele zachciało mu się mówić. Jego twarz żółta, obsypana piegami i pokryta czerwonawym, krótkim włosem, twarda w wyrazie, cała w liniach, w krwawym refleksie karafki z arakiem, podobną była do łba końskiego. Spoglądał na Jankę i czuł, że w nim zaczyna wrzeć złość jakaś cicha, bo widział w tej twarzy tyle siły, zdrowia wewnętrznego, pragnień, marzeń i nadziei, że aż szepnął z głuchą niechęcią: – Po co?... po co?... I wychylił znowu kieliszek wina wsłuchując się w gwar ogólny. Była to już wrzawa pijacka. Głosy brzmiały chrapliwie, twarze były czerwone i oczy błyszczały przez sinawą mgłę odurzenia alkoholem, a niejedne usta już bełkotały niewyraźnie i bez związku. Wszyscy mówili, nie dbając, czy ich kto słucha; wszyscy dowodzili z siłą, kłócili się głośno, klęli bez ceremonii, krzyczeli lub śmiali się bez powodu, chwilami wybuchała zwierzęcość brutalna... Świece dopalały się prawie; zmieniono je na świeże. Szary świt bliskiego dnia wpływał przez trzcinowe story cienkimi smugami i poszarzał ton świateł. Zaczęto wstawać od stołu i rozchodzić się po pokojach. Cabińska, a za nią kilka kobiet poszły do buduaru na herbatę, którą już roznoszono w filiżankach. W pierwszym pokoju urządzono naprędce kilka stolików i zaczęto grać w karty. Tylko Gold siedział jeszcze przy stole i jadł, opowiadając coś Glasowi, który się tak upił, że bał się poruszyć z krzesła, aby nie upaść. – To biedni ludzie... Siostra moja jest wdową i ma sześcioro dzieci; ja jej pomagam, jak mogę, ale czy ja dużo mogę?... a dzieci rosną i coraz więcej potrzebują – opowiadał Gold. – To więcej nas okradaj, psia twarz!... bierz większe procenta i pomagaj tym swoim parchom. – Starszy pójdzie na medycynę, młodszy chodzi do sklepu, a reszta jeszcze drobiazg i takie to słabe, chorowite, że aż strach! – Potop je jak szczeniaki, psia twarz!... potop, i basta! – mruczał nieprzytomny już prawie Glas. – Jesteś pan bardzo pijany... – szepnął Gold pogardliwie. – Pan nie masz pojęcia, co to są za dzieci!... co to są za kochane, dobre dzieci! Ja się stamtąd nigdy wyrwać nie mogę... – Ożeń się, będziesz miał bachory swoje własne, psia... Czkawka zaczęła go męczyć. – Nie mogę... muszę wpierw te wyprowadzić w świat – szeptał Gold biorąc szklankę z herbatą w obie ręce i popijając ją małymi łykami. – Muszę je wyprowadzić na ludzi – dodał i oczy mu się zamgliły głęboką radością tego kochania. Krzykiewicz przechodząc potrącił Golda tak silnie, że ten aż syknął z bólu, ale uśmiechał się do tej swojej myśli o gromadce siostrzeńców. Krzykiewicz, jak najprzytomniejszy, bo nigdy nie mógł się upić, nie przeprosiwszy nawet Golda pobiegł dalej. Podchodził do gromadek, jakie się potworzyły, zniżał swoją spiczastą głowę, rzucał kilka słów i szedł dalej. Intrygował; wygadywał okropności na zbytek Cabińskiego i roznosił w tajemnicy nowinę, że Ciepiszewski zakłada towarzystwo; dawał do zrozumienia, że wie bliższe szczegóły. – Wiem z pewnością, że gdybyś się pan angażował do niego, oddałby zupełnie kierownictwo w pańskie ręce – szepnął do ucha Topolskiemu. – Możesz pan wziąć, bo ja nie będę nigdy razem z Ciepiszewskim. – Dlaczego?... Facet, co ma dobre chęci i jeszcze lepsze pieniądze... gaża pewna... – Dlatego, że Ciepiszewski jest bałwan, że Ciepiszewski zakłada towarzystwo tylko dlatego, ażeby mieć harem i tytuł dyrektora. Zrozumiano, panie Krzykiewicz?... – Zrozumiano, panie Topolski, że dodawszy do poprzedniego, będzie jedno nic, na które nie warto zwracać uwagi, a pieniądz zostaje pieniądzem. Topolski odwrócił się do niego plecami i poszedł napić się wody sodowej. Wrzało wszędzie gdyby w ulu, kiedy młody rój szykuje się lecieć w świat. Wszystkie przyciszone żądze, zazdrości, kłótnie i kłopoty wyłaziły na wierzch niepowstrzymanie. Mówiono głośno, potępiano bez pardonu, obczerniano bez litości, miażdżono i szydzono bez miłosierdzia. Byli już teraz sobą: nikt się nie maskował i nie krępował ramami jednej roli; wszyscy grali tysiące ról. Komedianctwo dusz tutaj miało swoją scenę, widzów i aktorów, często genialnych. Janka, którą trochę odurzyło wypite wino i to liczne zebranie, rozmawiała z Wawrzeckim o teatrze. Pokładał się aż ze śmiechu, tak mu się wydawała naiwną ze swoimi poglądami. Potem Janka chodziła po pokojach, przyglądała się grającym w karty, słuchała rozmów i sprzeczek najrozmaitszych, czuła jednak, że jej czegoś brak, aby była zupełnie zadowoloną. Marzyła kiedyś o tym świecie i ludziach, wśród których chodziła teraz; miała to wszystko, ale jej się wydało, że to jeszcze nie to, że to, co sobie utworzyła w wyobraźni, jest stokroć większym i potężniejszym, i dać by powinno głębsze zadowolenie. Ci ludzie, prócz jednego Kotlickiego, o którym zapomniała, byli tak samo podobni dla niej do publiczności. Nie mogła w nich zobaczyć artystów. Sowińska już ją objaśniła o wszystkich, opowiadając ze złośliwym zadowoleniem, że tylko Topolski i Pieś nie wiadomo czym byli przed teatrem, a reszta eksrzemieślnicy, kantorzyści, kupczyki itd. Obniżało to w jej oczach ich wartość aktorską. Teraz przyszła jej na pamięć scena ze Snu nocy letniej Szekspira. – Ja jestem księżyc! a ja jestem lew! – mówił poczciwy stolarz, daremnie chcąc naśladować grozę i majestat króla pustyni. – To ci sami, ci sami! – szeptała przypatrując się towarzystwu ostrym wzrokiem poznawania. – Czyżby Szekspir drwił świadomie ze wszystkich i mówił przez usiłowania tych grubych i prostych natur, że wszyscy tak wyglądają i wszyscy są takimi tylko wobec prawdziwego artyzmu... Wszystko to miałoby być tylko nieudolną chęcią, bezwiednym dążeniem ślepców do słońca! – myślała z pewną goryczą i znowu patrzyła; chciała nieomal zobaczyć choćby tylko końce skrzydeł u jakich ramion, choćby bardzo słabe odbicie czegoś nieskończonego w oczach którejkolwiek z osób; ale widziała tylko tłum, który zdawał się mówić: – Ja jestem mur! Ja jestem księżyc! Ja jestem Piram! Ja jestem lew!... Nie bójcie się, my jesteśmy poczciwymi ludźmi, którym, Bóg wie po co, kazano grać komedię! Cicho! ja, jako lew, zaryczę zaraz!... Tak, oni byli krawcami, szewcami, tapicerami, kelnerkami, szwaczkami, żonami, które uciekły od mężów i którym coś, jakiś fatalizm kazał udawać komedię... Tak, były to mózgi ciasne, indywidualności przeciętne, serca małe – tłum czarny; ale w tym tłumie, zbieranym ze wszystkich grzęd życia, było tyle miłości i zapału do sztuki i teatru, tak ukochali oni tę chimerę, że rzucali warsztaty, sklepy, względny dobrobyt, mężów i dzieci, dobre imię, świat, w którym wzrośli, i nie dbając o nic szli za triumfalnym rydwanem Melpomeny. Nie rozumowali tak jak Topolscy i Piesiowie, co to jest sztuka?... ale dawali tej sztuce życie swoje, poświęcali jej swoje mózgi i serca, byli jej niewolnikami bezwzględnie i na zawsze. Znosili dla niej nędzę, cierpieli dla niej, przestawali być dla niej ludźmi... Były to może dusze złe, przewrotne, brutalne, takie, które na targowisku świata witano śmiechem lekceważenia i nieomal pogardą; ale pomimo to dusze te były większe, choćby tylko dlatego, że nie pchał ich do teatru ordynarny instynkt żeru, że walczyli o jakąś ideę, której nawet ich mózgi nie umiały sobie jasno uświadomić. Były to dusze lepsze, bo szły za głosem przyrody – i cierpiały. Janka ocknęła się z zadumy, bo Kotlicki stanął przy niej z filiżanką herbaty w ręku i ze swoim cierpko znudzonym uśmiechem zaczął mówić: – Przygląda się pani towarzystwu?... Prawda, co za energia jest we wszystkich ruchach, jakie to teraz silne dusze; żeby te wszystkie nerwowe napięcia można zebrać w jaki zbiornik, wytworzyłaby się siła na kilka koni parowych, siła, która się marnuje na gadanie... – Pańska złośliwość ma także siłę... – powiedziała Janka powoli, bo ją zaczynał irytować. – Marnującą się na obgadywaniu i drwinach... chciała pani tak powiedzieć?... – Prawie tak, z małym streszczeniem, że jedno i drugie jest... Zawahała się. – Czym?... błagam, niech pani powie... ogromnie lubię, jak kobiety... nie kłamią. – ...Jest flirtem dosyć nudnym i dosyć pospolitym – powiedziała prędko. – O, mocno! mocno!... Słucham dalszego szczebiotu z ciekawością. – Tylko tyle miałam powiedzieć. Powiedziałam szczerze, bo nie lubię lemoniadek, mniej lub więcej ocukrzonych banalnością towarzyską... Lubię widzieć i mówić prosto, nienawidzę w niczym flirtu i idę zwykle na prawo albo na lewo, byle nie stać. – Złoty środek to złota równowaga mędrców; z niego widzi się całość dopiero. – E! jest to miejsce dla niedołęgów, którzy nie mając woli, sił, chęci, aby coś robić, wolą patrzeć i popisywać się obserwacjami zbieranymi z daleka. Takim się zdaje, że widzą wszystko dobrze, a oni tylko widzą odbicia – mówiła Janka dobitnie, unosząc się. – Mocno, mocno!... Chcę wierzyć, że tak mówi szczerość – szeptał Kotlicki z uśmiechem. – Mnie się zdaje, że powinno się zawsze stać w szeregu jednym lub drugim i czegoś pragnąć, coś robić, pracować i kłaść całą duszę, i żyć z całą pasją... – I łudzić się niemądrze, że to nas doprowadzi do czego – dokończył za nią Kotlicki. – Nie, i nie dbać, do czego doprowadzi, byle nie doprowadziło do nudy. – Proszę pani, to także flirt, tylko w innej odmianie. Ciekaw jestem, do czego panią doprowadzi ta pasja; co pani zdobędzie tą swoją nadmiernie rozpaloną energią. – Może i zdobędę to, co chcę zdobyć – odpowiedziała ciszej, bo jakaś szarość przysłoniła jej myśli subtelną niezmiernie bojaźnią przed czymś nieznanym. – Zobaczymy, zobaczymy... – mówił wolno i akcentując długo, postawił filiżankę na stoliczku, następnie pożegnał się z Janką i wyszedł po cichu. W przedpokoju, kiedy rozespany Wicek podawał mu palto, usłyszał za przepierzeniem monotonnie szepczące głosiki dzieci. Uchylił płótna i zobaczył czterech chłopaków Cabińskiego, klęczących w koszulach i szepczących za nianią pacierz. Mała, oliwna lampka, błyszcząca się przed obrazem, umieszczonym nad łóżkiem niani, oświecała słabo tę grupę dzieci i starą, siwą kobietę, co z pokorą nachylała się ku ziemi, biła się mocno w piersi i szeptała łzawym głosem: – "Baranku Boży, który gładzisz grzechy świata!" Dzieci powtarzały sennymi głosikami i biły się piąstkami w piersi. Popatrzył zdumiony i cofnął się, cicho i bez śmiechu. Dopiero na schodach, jakby odpowiadając i temu obrazowi, i ostatnim słowom Janki, szepnął: – No, no! Zobaczymy, zobaczymy... Janka poszła do buduaru, ale ją w drodze zatrzymała Niedzielska i gwałtem wciągnęła w rozmowę; dosiadł się do nich później i Władek. Zaczęli się wszyscy rozchodzić do domów. – Pani daleko mieszka? – zapytała Niedzielska. – Na Podwalu, ale za tydzień najdalej przeprowadzam się na Widok. – A to dobrze, bo my idziemy na Piwną, to będziemy szli razem... I zaraz wyszli. Niedzielska wzięła Jankę pod ramię, Władek szedł z boku, trochę zły, że musiał odprowadzać matkę, klął po cichu, a głośno robił melancholijne uwagi o poranku. Cicho było zupełnie na ulicach. Świt rozbielił mroczne głębie horyzontu, domy rysowały się już dosyć wyraźnie. Latarnie gazowe niby złoty sznur o węzłach zbladłych płomieni ciągnęły się nieskończoną linią i rozsiewały złotawy pył na pokryte rosą trotuary i szare mury kamienic. Świeży, jędrny powiew poranku lipcowego szedł ulicami i napawał dziwnym urokiem i spokojem. Domy i ulice stały ciche, zapadłe jeszcze w śnie nocy, czuć było, że wokoło jeszcze śpią ludzie, że trzepoczą dokoła sny swymi skrzydłami i snują się tłumnie w popielatym brzasku świtu. W milczeniu odprowadzali Jankę do hotelu; Niedzielska z jakąś nagłą życzliwością ucałowała ją i rozeszli się. Komediantka V